Amour prisonnier
by cactus-dartyk
Summary: ma première fanfic! Quand kogaiji fait Sanzo prisonnier de nouveaux sentiments naissent... Yaoi bidon ce résumé dites moi! lol Artyka


Résumé :

Sanzo est prisonnier de Kogaiji, chacun de leur côté développe des sentiments inconnus… Ils n'en peuvent plus. Quand ils sont tous deux sur les nerfs voilà ce que cela donne. Un petit moment de prise de tête pour rien !

Ma première fics, soyez indulgents !

Amour prisonnier

Flash-back

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils se battaient a coups de poings sans jamais se toucher. Aucun des deux n'avait utilisé la magie ou une arme quelconque que...

Sous le soleil brûlant, ils étaient exténués... Kogaiji finit par envoyer un uppercut qui frappa violemment le visage de Sanzo qui s'évanouit sur le coup... Complètement stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de faire le yokai se jeta près de lui pour vérifier que son ennemi était encore en vie... D'ailleurs pourquoi faisait-t'il ça si c'était son ennemi? Puis il repensa à la phrase que lui disait si souvent Ririn: Tu ne maîtrises pas tes coups! , et manquas de fondre en larmes... Pourquoi? Il était vraiment stupide! Il ordonna à ses hommes d'enfermer le bonze dans ses prisons et il retourna dans son palais. C'était son seul et unique prisonnier qui était tout simplement destiné à mourir...

Fin Flash Back

Le soleil se leva, baignant la chambre de Kogaiji de rayons. Celui-ci sortit d'un sommeil comateux et redécouvrit sa chambre. Celle-ci avait les murs ocre, son sol était blanc, si propre qu'il reflétait la lumière du soleil... En face de son grand lit à baldaquin se trouvait un bureau couvert de papiers où il avait griffonné des croquis durant les dernières journées qu'il avait passées. À côté de son lit aux draps violets, se trouvait une petite commode sur laquelle était posé un manga shojo... C'était sûr! Ces derniers temps il était complètement à côté de la plaque!

Il se leva péniblement, faisant grincer les ressorts de son matelas, et se redressa lentement... Il se frotta les yeux sans arriver pour autant à les ouvrir totalement. Il se dirigea en zigzaguant ouvrir la fenêtre et l'air frais du matin envahit la pièce. Kogaiji alla se doucher dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. L'eau froide coula le long de son dos, lui procurant une sensation de réconfort. Ces derniers temps il dormait mal, dans des positions inconfortables et son dos le sentait très bien passer! Le yokai se sécha, se mit une chemise de lin blanc entrouverte sur son torse et un jean simples. IL se regarda dans le grand miroir accroché à son mur, et y vit son reflet pale aux yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil de la nuit passée. Toute la nuit il avait pensé au bonze. Pourquoi l'obsédait-t'il tend? Pourquoi se sentait-il soudain si coupable de son acte? Coupable de quoi d'ailleurs? C'était son devoir après tout! Il aurait même dû le tuer! Une larme chaude roula le long de sa joue. Une autre la suivit. Elle ne coulait que par la colère qui l'animait, la colère d'être submergé par tous ces sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Kogaiji s'essuya violemment la larme qui s'apprêtait à rouler le long de sa joue et se griffa, faisant couler un petit filet de sang.

Il sortit de sa chambre comme une furie, claqua la porte de toutes ses forces de telle sorte que le mur se fissura. Il traversa le long couloir de verre et arriva au niveau d'un grand escalier. Il descendit les marches deux à deux pour se retrouver au niveau des prisons. Pourquoi il y allait? Pour voir le blond? Il l'obsédait tant que ça? Il devait être fou...

Deux simples gardes étaient là. Kogaiji n'aimait pas trop avoir de monde dans sa "maison", il aimait avant tout avoir sa petite tranquillité. Sanzo était son seul prisonnier et sa cellule se trouvait tout au fond du long couloir sombre bordé de barreaux. Il s'enfonça alors dans cette espèce de tunnel obscur et se retrouva devant la petite cellule où le bonze avait été enfermé. D'où ils étaient les gardes ne les voyaient pas, l'obscurité y était trop grande. Le cœur du yokai se serra en voyant le bonze: il était attaché les poignets en hauteurs maintenues par des chaînes, les jambes étendues dans la paille qui recouvrait le sol. Sa tête retombait mollement sur son torse, comme s'il était mort. Dans cette cellule l'absence de lumière était quasiment totale, seul le blond des cheveux de Sanzo semblait éclaircir la petite pièce où il était enfermé. Sa robe ayant été ôtée, Kogaiji pu admirer sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine... Une boule de chaleur alla directement se loger dans le creux de son ventre, ce qui fit hoqueter le yokai de surprise. Sanzo releva lentement le visage, observa longuement le yokai comme un animal sauvage puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire mauvais.

Qu'est ce que tu fous là con de prince? L'agressa premièrement le bonze. Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai une question qui me turlupine depuis tout à l'heure: pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué?

- Quoi? Tu'es con ou quoi? Je ne pourrai jam... le prince s'arrêta dans sa phrase, réalisant ce qu'il allait dire. Le regard du blond se fit plus froid, un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

-Tu ne pourras jamais me tuer? C'est quoi cette connerie? Tu'as fumé récemment? lui demanda le blond d'un air narquois 

Le yokai, excédé, se jeta sur le blond, lui attrapa le visage d'une main et y enfonça ses longs ongles sans pour autant le faire saigner, et lui hurla:

Pour qui tu te prends? À ton avis je ne t'ai pas tué pourquoi? Tu'es sûr de ne pas savoir? C'est évidant pourtant! C'est parce que je t'... des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire... 

Ce qui lui faisait si mal depuis la veille c'était juste l'amour qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui exprimer... On aurait dit un monstre en train de torturer sa proie, il était comme un oiseau entre les griffes d'un chat... Le bonze souriait... Dans sa tête, tout ce que disait Kogaiji était complètement incohérent et il n'aillait pas manquer de se payer de sa tête! Pourtant les larmes du prince lui provoquèrent un pincement au cœur, une sensation d'inquiétude, sensation d'un sentiment que son égocentricité lui interdisait. Il se réprimanda mentalement. Et puis finalement, si tout ce que disait le roux était vrai? Une sensation de joie l'envahit. Pourquoi? Il ne voulait pas y croire, après tout il ne rattachait à personne, il n'avait besoin de personne encore moins d'un prince qui pleure pour rien! Pour l'achever le bonze lui jeta une dernière brique, en y prenant un malin plaisir, ou seulement en se faisant lui-même souffrir.

Tu es vraiment minable comme mec! Tu ne vaux pas une tuile, se moqua le bonze avant de cracher au visage du prince. 

Le roux eut un certain temps de réaction avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, regarda fixement le bonze... Ses yeux presque violets, n'exprimèrent plus rien, ce qui fit frissonner Sanzo. Dans cette position, le bonze était maintenant la souris face au chat. La souris se moque du chat, mais quand elle ne fait pas attention, le chat l'attrape toujours et la dévore...

Kogaiji s'approcha du blond, passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés, et l'embrassa. Sanzo sentit les lèvres du yokai se presser contre les siennes. Il en frissonna. Ses yeux se figèrent. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible face à l'ennemi... Son cœur s'emplit d'une haine qu'il aurait aimé déverser à tout bout de champ sur son agresseur. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas aussi mal qu'il lui paraissait. Il se sentait même rassuré... Rassuré? Comment ça? On est rassuré dans les bras de son ennemi? Sous un baiser obligé? C'était quoi cette connerie? À l'intérieur de lui son cœur criait au prince reste! , sa raison lui hurlaient de dégager. Submergé d'un nombre incommensurable de sentiments, le blond sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne fallait pas! Il tenta de les refouler quand la langue du prince força la porte que formaient les lèvres du blond. Celles-ci, contraintes de s'ouvrir, la laissèrent passer. La langue douce et chaude de Kogaiji caressa la sienne. Le blond frissonna de nouveau mais plus fort cette fois-ci. Kogaiji ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Le bonze se mit à tirer sur les chaînes qui lui maintenaient les poignets en l'air. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi... pour le repousser, ou pour le serrer contre lui? Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il tirait. Du sang se mit à rouler le long de ses bras partant de ses poignets.

Le prince se détacha des lèvres de Sanzo pour reprendre son souffle. Seulement quand il releva la tête d'un air triomphant vers le bonze, son cœur se déchira. Il pleurait silencieusement devant lui, les bras couverts de sang. C'est alors qu'il réalisa l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre... Il voyait les larmes de détresse de Sanzo s'écraser par terre, le regard abattu, dans le néant. Kogaiji sentit alors un frisson lui courir le dos, une envie folle de courir, de partir loin, de se faire tout petit... Et il n'y résista pas... Ses jambes s'activèrent sous lui, et il partit comme une balle dans la chambre, le regard brouillé par les larmes. En arrivant devant son lit, il se laissa tomber dessus et se mit à pleurer. Pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas pour un caprice, pas pour sa mère, pour la douleur qui l'étreignait au niveau de son cœur. Sanzo... Sanzo... Sanzo! Ce nom défilait dans sa tête le faisant redoubler de pleurs... Il était seul ici... Si seul. Il n'y avait que ces trois stupides gardes qui ne servaient à rien et Sanzo... L'être qui allait le délaisser... C'est alors que la colère s'empara de lui. Il avait besoin de tuer... Tuer... Cette envie si soudaine pour un pincement au cœur qui le rendait fou. Fou de désespoir, fou de chagrin, fou de colère, fou tout court...

L'après-midi passa... Certains ne virent même pas le midi. Kogaiji était là debout devant son miroir depuis plus d'une heure. Sa chemise blanche était à présent maculée de sang. Une mèche resta collée à son front à cause du liquide rouge. Il était là, perdu, honteux d'avoir commis ces crimes. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas. Il repensa aux cheveux blonds de Sanzo et se remit à pleurer. Tout arrivait trop vite dans sa tête, il perdait pied.

Le prince sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers les prisons. Là bas il y avait l'homme qui lui avait poignardé le cœur, qui le rendait fou, dépressif, qui le noyait sous une nuée de sentiment, l'homme qu'il aimait, Sanzo. En arrivant devant la petite cellule, toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée s'envola. Son regard croisa celui du bonze. Leur état aussi pitoyable, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. L'un avait les bras couverts de sang, l'autre l'était entièrement. Chacun avait les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré. Le yokai tomba à genou devant le blond et souffla de façon pratiquement imperceptible: Pardon... Pardon Sanzo... Je... et il éclata en sanglots. Il releva la tête pour voir l'expression qu'affichait le bonze, et le vit, les yeux au sol, tentant d'échapper a son regard. Sanzo... réponds- moi... . Rien. Sanzo! . Kogaiji se remit à pleurer, à genou devant le prisonnier qui ne voulait rien attendre. Il perdit tout espoir, et se remit à courir en direction de sa chambre. Il était vraiment pathétique! Reste! Ne part pas! Kogaiji! reste... Tout se figea. Kogaiji, sanglotait, Sanzo aussi. Tous les deux perdus dans leurs sentiments. Kogaiji, s'il te plaît... Le prince se retourna lentement et observa, le regard flou, l'homme devant lui. Il se remis à genou devant lui, et lui détacha les poignets. Le bonze renifla, et entoura Kogaiji de ses bras. Il cala sa tête contre son coup et s'endormi. Le prince le pris dans ses bras protecteurs le souleva, et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Le roux posa délicatement le blond sur son lit. Se retenant de pleurer il inspecta les blessures de son amour, puis les désinfecta. L'état de Sanzo était pitoyable, son corps était couvert de sueur, de sang, de poussière... Le prince le souleva de nouveau et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il déshabilla minutieusement son patient, en prenant bien garde à lui laisser le caleçon et à ne pas trop le regarder. Kogaiji installa le bonze dans la douche et lui fit sa toilette, comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant.

L'eau chaude qui roulait sur son corps encore endolori fit reprendre conscience à Sanzo. Il se retrouva face à un mur, appuyé contre quelqu'un qui lui frottait énergiquement le corps avec un gant. Il se redressa, et la main se retira instantanément de son ventre. Quand il se retourna il vit le prince, les joues cramoisies, qui fixé le sol.

Sanzo... s'il te plaît, retourne-toi...

- Qu... le blond se mit à rougir à son tour, je... je te fais tant d'effet que sa? 

Kogaiji se sentit carboniser, il fixa un point du sol, son but: ne pas croiser le regard du bonze. Pourtant sur le visage de Sanzo se dessinait un sourire. Pour la première fois, une vague de malice fit briller ses yeux, et l'envie folle d'embrasser le prince l'étreignit. Est ce qu'il avait ressenti la même envie dans les prisons lui aussi?

Sanzo passa doucement sa main sur la joue de Kogaiji, releva son visage vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il marqua une pause, souffla doucement sur celle-ci et alla attraper les lèvres du prince. Le doux baiser ne dura pas longtemps, juste assez pour finir d'exciter le plus jeune. Le bonze n'en revenait pas, il était capable d'être doux? lui?

Il se leva doucement pour sortir de la douche, mais le prince, plus rapide se leva à son tour et l'embrassa férocement, plein d'ardeur. Cette énergie fusa directement dans les veines de Sanzo qui l'entrenna dans le fond de la douche, sous l'eau, et le plaqua contre le mur. Kogaiji se mit à caresser le dos du bonze, ce qui l'excita terriblement. Je t'aime... En entendant ses mots, le blond perdit tout contrôle de lui mêle et enleva la chemise du prince, puis son pantalon temps bien que mal, car avec l'eau il collait aux jambes du yokai. Puis, il arracha le caleçon du jeune yokai pour frotter sa virilité contre la sienne. Le roux mécontent d'être contraint à se frotter contre un morceau de tissus, arracha le dernier vêtement du bonze. Il se fit tomber à genou et empoigna le sexe du blond, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il lui le lécha puis l'emboucha. Il commença par faire des vas et viens lents, puis dû le prendre plus profond dans sa bouche car Sanzo s'accordait au mouvement avec ses hanches. Les mains du blond se perdirent dans les cheveux rouges du yokai. La torture que lui infligeait le prince le faisait gémir, petit à petit son sexe se durcissait. Kogaiji, je... je vais... Il se vida dans la bouche de son amant et poussa un cri de plaisir. Le prince avala, remonta le torse du bonze et l'embrassa. L'eau qui courait sur leurs peaux brûlantes ne faisait qu'augmenter leurs désirs.

Sanzo pris le prince par la taille et le souleva doucement. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses jambes tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Le bonze se sera contre lui, titillant son intimité de son sexe, faisant gémir son amant. Sanzo, prend moi, ne me fait pas attendre... Le blond lécha deux de ses doigts, sans décrocher son regard de celui de son amant, et les enfonça un à un dans l'intimité du prince en les faisant bouger. Le roux ce mis à gémir de plus belle, s'empalant sur ce qui le torturait. Quand le bonze retira ses doigts, Kogaiji poussa un grognement de mécontentement qui se noya sous un nouveau cri de plaisir quand les cuisses du blond passèrent sous ses fesses et que son sexe le pénétra lentement. Ils commencèrent à bouger lentement, puis le rythme devint rapide, leur arrachant des gémissements et des cris de bonheur. Sanzo envoya un dernier coup de rein, plus fort que tous les autres, les faisant jouirent tous deux. Ils se séparèrent pour tomber à genou dans le fond de la douche, l'un contre l'autre, haletants. Moi aussi je t'aime Kogaiji... L'interpellé se sera plus fort contre son amant.

Sanzo?

-Hum?

-Part avec moi...

-Quoi? le sang du bonze ne fit qu'un tour, mais... Pourquoi tu me dis sa?

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais! de grosses larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux du prince, je veux vivre avec toi! A moins que sa ne soit que pour une nuit... et il se noya sous ses propres larmes.

- ...

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? 

Le prince pleurait de nouveau. Cela faisait mal au bonze. Quand le roux pleurait, c'était à cause de lui... Toujours à cause de lui... La douleur au creux de son cœur se fit encore plus violente, il voulait pleurer de sa connerie, du mal qu'il faisait à celui qu'il aimait. C'est ce qu'il fit, il serra le prince dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Partons loin... Pour toutes réponses, le prince le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

_Mère,_

_Je ne resterais plus auprès de toi, mais pense que tu ne m'en voudras pas, enfin, je l'espère. Je pars avec celui que j'aime, loin de ce monde de violence. Veille sur Ririn, Doku et Yaone. Prends soin de toi, je t'aime._

_Kogaiji_

_Je te laisse le kappa et Hakkai, tu'as interré à être bien sage! Je vais partir avec quelqu'un que j'ai de plus cher au monde et je ne pense pas revenir. Prends bien soin de toi Goku._

_Sanzo_

**Fin**


End file.
